The Payback
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Evander gets some well deserved revenge.


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Adeline was currently running because Evander had broken from the ties and was currently chasing her down the hallway.

"Why are you running?" the ringmaster called out, now chasing and gaining on her.

"Evander please don't be mad!" Adeline called out.

"I'm not angry! Stop for a moment," he chuckled, now flipping in front of her. Adeline squeaked and almost ran into him but turned and backtracked! Shaking his head and moving his black bangs from his face, he chased after her again.

"Evander, stop chasing me!" Adeline called out.

"Not until you halt," Evander smirked, now jumping again and landing in front of her. Adeline, this time, could not stop in time and she went crashing into the large being! They then tumbled on the floor and Adeline landed on his chest. As she tried to get up, he wrapped his arms around her to keep her from getting up.

"Now not so fast Adeline; you have started something with me," he chuckled, not letting her go.

"W-What?! You don't enjoy kidding around," Adeline said in surprise.

"And who, pray tell, told you that?" he asked.

"Well…you're mostly…serious," she said.

"Be that as it may…I still do not tolerate my performers challenging me and trapping me and getting away with it," he said, now arching a black eyebrow as his white eyes looked at her intently and somewhat playfully. "Now come…you will be with me for a while."

Adeline squeaked as he stood up and helped her up. Once she was up, he bent down and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down Evander! Put me down!" Adeline protested, now kicking her legs.

"Stop squirming like a little worm," he said, amusement in his voice.

"Not until you put me down," she said.

"No…," he replied flatly.

"Evander!" Adeline said, now kicking a bit more.

"Hallcatum Straplatum," he said without so much as a care in the world. Adeline's eyes widened in horror as a bind appeared and bound her legs.

"Hey! That's cheating!" she said, now in shock!

"No…that's strategy," Evander replied with a smirk in his voice as he went in his personal quarters and turned and locked the door. He then tossed Adeline on the bed and gave her a devious grin. "You, young one, have no idea what you've unleashed."

And with that, she saw him remove his red ringmaster jacket, revealing his loose white long-sleeved shirt, and walk over towards the bed.

"No! No you stay back!" Adeline said. Evander only gave her a glance and then pounced on the bed as fast as a cat. He then grabbed her by the waist and began tickling her with his strong clawed hands. Adeline burst into giggles and tried to get free. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"Now whatever is the matter young human?" the young ringmaster teased. "You seem troubled."

"GEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHET OFF ME!" Adeline cried out, now laughing harder.

"Tsk tsk…what a naughty one you are; you wish to capture me and not receive payback, so naughty of you," he said, now turning around and grabbing her ankles in a vice-like grip. Adeline tried to pull free but it was impossible. He looked at her over his shoulder and began teasing her toes with a single, sharp claw.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAP EVANDER STAHAHAHAHAP!" Adeline pleaded, now trying to get free.

"How soft you humans are…your skin is quite unusual," Evander said, now glancing at her evilly and still using his sharp claw to wiggle on her toes. He then slowly eased it in between her toes and wiggled them in between. Adeline thought for sure she left her skin and arched her back as she tried to get her feet free once more. But it didn't work; if anything he was not affected by her struggles. But as Adeline glanced over, she noticed she was facing his bum and stretched out legs. She reached her hands up and began gently squeezing his upper and lower thighs. Evander jolted a bit and glanced at her over his shoulder.

"Hey now…stahahahp that," he chuckled, now narrowing his eyes playfully.

"THEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEN LET ME GO!" Adeline pleaded, now tears stringing down her cheeks. But through her hysterical laughter, she noticed that Evander was letting her do that. He was letting her tease him and mess with him. Perhaps the serious ringmaster did have a fun side? He wasn't even struggling hard to make her stop tickling him as she gently squeezed his thighs. After a moment, he stopped and so did Adeline. She blushed as he turned and wiped her wild hair from her face.

"Now then…I should say we are even," he said, smiling a little smile.

"You can be so evil Evander!" Adeline said, now punching his arm gently.

"Well I believe you were the one who wrapped me up like a mummy," the tall enchanter replied, now leaning back on the pillows.

Adeline rolled her eyes and then noticed something. For the first time, Evander appeared to actually be smiling a little. He was typically so serious that a smile was rare. She looked at him and giggled, causing him to tilt his head in confusion.

"Now what, may I ask, is so humorous?" he asked.

"It's just good to see you smile," Adeline said with a grin. Evander arched an eyebrow and then gave her a toothy smirk.

"Well if you tease me like that again, you will be the one grinning more often," he said without heat, now chuckling as she playfully hit him with a pillow. Evander truly was one of a kind.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! Evander got his payback!**


End file.
